Pokemon Adventures: White!
by Dawnrunner888
Summary: What happens when you give an out-of-control, crazy girl her first Pokemon? If you guessed something along the lines of Mayhem and Destruction, then you would be correct! Join White on her crazy adventure through the Unova Region! Rated T for swearing, haha
1. All in Stark White

Pokemon Adventures: White!

 **SO! Hello, I am Dawnrunner! This is my first fanfiction, so I guess we'll see how this goes, for now. Anyway, this is LOOSELY based on the Pokemon Black and White game, but don't be surprised if I do something incredibly weird and shit goes crazy. Yeah. Just a warning. There will be pairings, which I won't reveal YET, but just be warned. Anyway, be prepared for a lot of nonsense in the beginning, but I plan to make it a little more serious as the story progresses. Enjoy!**

Prologue

It was the beginning of a cold day, with the breeze of Autumn finally setting in, and The small settlement of Nuvema town basked in it's cooling breath.

There was a flock of Pidove circling the sky, and a herd of Patrat scurrying along through the grass of Route 1.

It was like any other ordinary day, but not quite.

"Cheren~!" A girl with short blonde hair and an unreasonably large hat ran along the dirt path. "What is up with you, leaving me behind like that?"

The dark-haired boy in question looked back at her, annoyed. "It's because you took too long, Bianca! I can't be bothered to wait for you forever." He pushed up his glasses sharply, turning back.

Bianca pouted. "You're so mean, Cheren!"

He scoffed. "I know, I know. You say that all the time, geez."

"I say it all the time because it's true, you idiot!"

The two bickered (now side by side), until they reached the small white house in the center of town. It was nice, with small windows, a blue roof, and an old silver mailbox with a dent in it. The two teens knew it well, Bianca even stopping to run her hand along the dent, smiling softly.

"Well, here it goes," Bianca held the door handle tightly, hand shaking.

Cheren sighed. "What are you doing? We've been here at least a million times, just open the door."

"B-but!" The blonde stuttered. "After today, everything changes! This is our last semblance of life as we know it, what if I don't like my favorite food anymore?! Or maybe you'll stop wearing glasses and I'll drop my hat and- you know what? White probably isn't even awake this early! We should come back later, and-"

The door slammed open, dragging Bianca inside.

"HELLLLLLLO WORLD!" A girl in a tank top and shorts hollered aloud, effectively waking the entire town.

She looked around for a bit, before grinning madly. "Now who's ready for a great day?"

ooo000ooo( **If anyone knows how to do those line-break thingies, please put it in a review!** )

Chapter 1: All in Stark White

"Today is the day, Today is the day, TODAY IS THE DAY! YESSSSSS!"

Okay, so you may be wondering why I was shrieking like a Loudred at an opera.

Well...

It was finally the day I finally got to bust out of the boring town! Sure, the people were great, my mom was awesome, and the Pokemon were all cool, but nothing ever happened, y'know?

It was always the same, and after fourteen gosh darned years I was just sick of the whole thing. Like my old man used to say, you gotta live life with a bang! Of course, that was before he got blown up by Voltorb, but hey. It was a good saying.

Anyway...

I woke up way too early. Maybe it was excitement? "Whoa, five o'clock? Cool!" I jumped out of bed and threw on my usual outfit. Tying up my hair into my cap, I flew down the stairs into the living room.

My (totally awesome) mom looked up from the pan she was frying toast on. "Morning, honey. It's good to see you up so early for once!" Now, my mother is a mom among moms. She has the personality of an Audino, but the strength of a Steelix. I'd never once had to argue her about anything either. We'd always agreed, it was great.

I shrugged. "Couldn't wait at all, I guess. Ooh, did they come?" I ran over to the living room eagerly.

Mom laughed. "Yep! Aurea- Oh wait, that's Professor Juniper to you- came by late last night to drop them off. Honestly, you kids nowadays are so lucky!"

"I know, right?!" I called, spotting the package on the table. "Oh my GOD! Can I take it up to my room, mom? Please?"

"Sure, just don't set anything on fire."

"Will do!" With extra care (which really wasn't much), I took the package upstairs, setting it on my table. "Just wait," I said happily. "In a few moments, you'll be up and out of this place, White!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two shadows coming up the path. It was them! Yesss, they're finally here! Thudding back down the stairs, I rushed past my mom and to the front door.

"Alright," I took in a deep breath. "Let's go."

I jerked open the door. Huh, it felt heavier than usual... "HELLLLLLLO WORLD!" I felt the tickling breeze on my skin, and breathed in the new Autumn air. Oh, this was gonna be amazing!

I couldn't hold back my grin. "Now who's ready for a great day?"

ooo000ooo

It took me a minute to realize Bianca was on the floor of my house.

"Oh my god! Cheren! It's so good to see ya, aren't you excited? Today's the day! Oh, where's Bianca?"

"Um, White, you kinda-"

"Could she not make it? Ugh, is it her dad again? If so, I am totally gonna blast a hole through-"

"W-whitey? I-I'm over h-here..."

I turned around. "Oh! Bianca, there you are, I didn't even notice ya!" I furrowed my brow. "Whatcha doing on the floor?"

Cheren sighed behind me as Bianca pushed herself up. "This girl is hopeless..."

I ran inside, calling back an "I heard that!" leaving an annoyed nerd and a wobbly clutz to follow.

ooo000ooo

"So, who gets first pick?" We all crowded excitedly around the package.

I turned to Bianca. "How about we do rock-paper-scissors?" I hadn't lost to her yet, so my chances of winning in that were pretty good...

"No," Cheren sighed. "White gets first pick because the package was sent to her house, geez. You two can't remember anything!"

I frowned. "Huh, that's strange, did we make such an agreement...?"

"I don't remember..." Bianca admitted sheepishly.

"Ugh, you two...just pick one, White."

"Alright!" I grinned, and pulled the bow from the package. This was it! I was finally getting a Pokemon! Carefully, I lifted the lid and looked at the three Pokemon inside.

There were three pokeballs, each with a neat label in front. "Snivy...the grass snake pokemon... I'll take this one!" I grabbed the pokeball to the left eagerly.

Yes! I got a Pokemon! Now I could see the world!

"Wait, wait! White, you haven't even looked at the other Pokemon yet!"

I laughed. "Oh Cheren, this little guy struck me! I know my partner will be Snivy! It's a gut feeling!"

Bianca laughed while Cheren face palmed. "She's hopeless..." Whoa. Unison.

"A-anyway, I'll choose Oshawott then!" Bianca cheered, taking the pokeball to the right. "Yay! Nice to meet you!"

"...I'll take the Tepig. It's the one I wanted anyway," Cheren took the last pokeball. "We should go to thank the professor-"

"Alright!" Then Bianca, clumsy, nervous Bianca, stood up, fists clenched and head high. Her body held a confidence I had never seen before. "White! I challenge you to a battle!"

wait...

Huh?!

ooo000ooo

"White! I challenge you to a battle!"

wait...

Huh?!

"Whoa, what now?! _You_ want to battle _me_?" I was amazed. Bianca was finally breaking out of her shell!

She nodded. "Yup! This will be my first step to growing stronger! It'll be a new me, just watch!"

I grinned. Good for you, Bianca! "Great! Let's do this!"

"Does anyone else here realize that we're inside a house right now-?"

"Hush, Cheren, this is important."

"Your room is important-!"

"Let's go, Snivy!" I threw my pokeball up.

It spiraled in the air for a moment, before popping open to reveal a bright light. I had to blink for a moment, but when my eyes adjusted I looked down to see a small green Pokemon with a leaf on its tail.

...Oh my god, it was so cute!

"AAHH!" I screamed. "You're so adorable!" I scooped the little guy into a hug. "How have I lived life without you, my friend?!"

"White."

"This is a miracle upon miracles, getting paired up with such an amazing Pokemon-"

"White!"

I looked up. "What? Oh, right!" I let go of Snivy. It hopped down gratefully, giving me a baleful glare. Hey, I'm amazing, you've just gotta get used to it. "Let's battle!"

ooo000ooo

"Tackle!"

"Tail whip!"

There was a surprisingly huge crash, and I ducked out of the way of something falling over. Oh, this was great! I think I've found a new passion!

"I won't lose!" Bianca called. "Oshawott, tackle!"

"Osha!"

I laughed. "Snivy, dodge!" My Snivy was really fast, way faster than Bianca's Oshawott. It dodged the attack with ease, moving behind the Pokemon. It cast me a questioning glance, and I nodded.

"Tackle!"

"Snii!" It slammed against Oshawott, throwing it across the room. Victory!

"HELL YES!" I screamed. "Take that, seashell bastar-"

"YOU GUYS!" I jumped up. Cheren angry (like, actually angry not annoyed) was never a good thing... "Have you even bothered to look around?!"

I looked around, and shrieked. "By Arceus! What on earth has happened to my room?!"

Everything, and I mean _everything_ , was either upside down, on its side, or completely annihilated. There were Pokemon tracks everywhere, it didn't make sense! We hadn't even battled on the ceiling! And...my computer had been utterly shattered!

"Wow! Pokemon are so powerful!" Bianca cried, picking up her fainted Pokemon. "They're so little, but so strong!"

I cried in the corner. "My mom is gonna kill me..."

"I can't believe you guys! Have some self awareness!"

Bianca puffed up. "Hey! You're just saying that because you're jealous, Cheren!"

He twitched in irritation before saying, "No way! Even I could have a Pokemon battle without destroying the room like you!"

"Then prove it!"

"My desk...my bed...my computer..." I sobbed into my hands. What had I done to deserve this?! Snivy patted me consolingly on the back.

Suddenly I was jerked up. "White! Battle me now! I have to prove something to Bianca!"

"...But...my room..." It was all ruiiiined...

"I'll fix your room! I've healed your Pokemon too, so battle me!"

I perked up. "You'll replace my computer too?!"

"W-well, I didn't say that-"

"Let's do this! Snivy!"

"Snii!"

"Ugh... Go, Tepig!"

"Tepig!"

 **So, that's the first chapter! Yay! Any feedback would be really great since I'm still pretty new when it comes to writing this stuff. A lot of the characters might be a little OOC, but I'll try to keep that to a minimum. And White's character was sort of born when I was playing the game and thought: "Wow, the player really doesn't say anything at all. I bet they actually have a lot to say though!" and Ta-Da! You get a batshit crazy personality for White.**

 **Review?**

 **Till next Time,  
DawnRunner**


	2. It's Finally the Beginning!

Chapter 2: It's Finally the Beginning!

 **Okay! Chapter 2! This ones a little** **short, but I think the next one's a bit longer, so this should be okay!**

 **onward!**

ooo000oo

"In the end, my room got messed up even more..."

"It's okay, Whitey! You're mom said she would clean up!"

"That's why you should never hold battles indoors, idiots!"

"Look who's talking, wise guy! You didn't even win!"

After apologizing profusely to my mom, Cheren, Bianca, and I left to go thank the professor. Mom had described her as nice, if not a little scatterbrained, but I would make my own judgement.

"So, what do you guys think the professor's like?" Bianca asked absentmindedly.

"I don't know, I've never thought about it." That was weird, Cheren not thinking about something.

"I have a vague idea, but we'll see." I shrugged. Seeing Bianca's worried look, I laughed. "We're just going to say thank you, not plead for a job. Relax."

After a few minutes of walking, we reached the lab. I had never been inside before, I just passed by like most of the townspeople did. It was reasonably big, but not over the top. Like every building in Nuvema it had wood framing, and the doors had panes on them, like windows. It was actually pretty ordinary.

"Let's go!" I pushed open the door and ran inside.

"Hey, White! At least have the decency to knock!" Cheren followed after, a worried look on his face.

I snorted. "Decency can go to Darkrai! I'm off to make judgement!" And offer gratitude and all that jazz...

I heard Bianca laugh. "Haha, that's Whitey for you..."

ooo000ooo

The lab was as expected, which was kinda boring. Unexpected was what I lived for, people! There were tons of weird contraptions along the walls and scattered papers on the desks and floor. I noticed an entrance to another room to the left, probably where the professor slept or something. Who knows.

"Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people!" I noticed the professor sitting at a table in the corner. Wow, I had seen her around, but up close she really was pretty! She had long brown hair, and wore a pair of green shorts and a flowing lab coat.

"WOW!" I cried in surprise. "You're wayyy younger than I thought you'd be! And you're so pretty! Is your hair natura-"

"Nice to meet you, professor." Cheren clamped his hand over my mouth. I struggled, but unfortunately he was too strong. Damn it. "I'm Cheren, and this is White. We came to say-"

"Hey, how come you didn't introduce me!" A certain clutz came up from behind. Bianca! Help me! "I'm Bianca, professor, it's nice to meet you! We came to say thank you for our new Pokemon."

"Why do I always get cut off..."

"Mmph. MphhhHHHmm!" (I know. Tell me about it!)

The Professor looked taken aback. I know, it's hard to take in all of our awesomeness at once... "A-anyway, I assume you know me, I'm Professor Aurea Juniper! I'm currently conducting research on the creation of Pokemon in this world." She stood up and walked over to us, hands on her hips. "Now, let me see your Pokemon, come on!"

I gasped when Cheren let go of me. "Aaaair!" I cried. "Oh thank the lords of the wind and sky, for I can finally breathe once again-"

I got an eyeroll from Cheren. "I wasn't covering your nose."

"Details!" I waved him off, reaching for my pocket. "Hey, come join the party!" I threw out my pokeball.

"Vy! ...Vy?" Snivy looked around. It looked incredibly happy upon seeing professor Juniper, and ran to jump into her arms. Tepig and Oshawott did the same. Aw, cuties...

"Whoa! You guys have gotten stronger already, I can tell!" She turned to us, smiling. "You couldn't wait to have I battle I'm guessing?"

"Damn straight!" I said puffing up while Cheren and Bianca laughed sheepishly.

She smiled a bit to herself before gasping. "I almost forgot! The Pokedex!" She dropped the Pokemon before running off. I guess this was common, considering how the three little guys just bounced back like they had been dropped a million times.

"Here!" Juniper walked back, now a little winded, holding three objects in her hand. "These are called Pokedexes. They will help both you and me on your journey. Every time you meet a Pokemon, it's data will automatically be recorded in here." She tapped the screen on one of the Pokedexes. "Additionally, more specific data will be recorded when you capture Pokemon. That's just a plus. So fill it up for me, will you?" She winked and handed it over.

Wow...this really is it!

The start of my journey!

"...ALLLLRIGHT!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. "I'm totally ready to get going! Thanks for everything, professor!" I was about to bolt out of the room when Cheren grabbed hold of my arm.

"Hold it, she's not done yet! Geez."

I struggled while Juniper nodded, slightly. "Right you are, Cheren. Follow me to Route 1!"

She ran outside with a wave.

I pouted. "How come she gets to run off while I'm being held back by a neat freak?!"

"Shut up, White."

"Neat freak."

ooo000ooo

"And that," Juniper held up a pokeball, "is how you catch a Pokemon!"

"SO COOL!" I shouted incredulously. "Professor, you were all like: GAPOW! Then WHOOSH! And then DADAA! And the Pokemon was all like: UWAA! And NOOOO!" I stopped to catch my breath. "That was incredible!" I heard a loud slap that was probably Cheren face palming, along with Bianca's cheerful laugh.

"Please, you flatter me," Juniper laughed. "Now, go have a great time, you all!" She waved and headed back to town.

"Thank you!" Bianca called back. "Thank you so much, Professor!"

"Yeah, thanks!" I ran out into the tall grass. The air, the smell, no doubt I would remember this forever! Hopefully, at least. There were leaves floating down from everywhere, and there was telltale signs of the grass beginning to brown.

This was the beginning of Autumn. And the beginning of my adventure.

I couldn't wait!

 **Yay for double-post aka me being really impatient...**

 **Leave a Review?**

 **DawnRunner**


	3. He's Kinda Hot Though

Chapter 3: He's Kinda Hot Though.

 **Wow, this one turned out longer than I expected...yay! Thanks so much to ArielLux for following this story, also!** **I just realized that I forgot to add a disclaimer on the first chapter of my story, whoops.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Pokemon franchise, including but not limited to the games, concepts, and designs. I don't own Nintendo either. God no.**

 **And that'll hold for the entirety of this story, so I probably won't put that up again. Just know that it stands!**

"Oh, Accumula town! The beautiful leaves of Fall decorate your floor, and the rustic charm you display cannot hold a candle to any other! For as long as I live and love I shall never, ever dream to encounter such an-"

Cheren clamped a hand over my mouth. "White, shut up."

"Mphm! Mmmphh, Mphhnm!" (Never! Unhand me, Cheren!) I feel like I've been getting silenced very often these days...(Couple hours).

"Hey, you guys! There's the Pokemon Center, aren't you gonna go take a look?" Bianca waved to the huge red building near us. "You need to heal your Pokemon after training!"

So, after Cheren, Bianca, and I left Nuvema ("So long, suckers!" "I love you too, Honey!"), we decided to see who could capture the most Pokemon. Cheren, being the stupid idiot he was, won. God dammit, I couldn't even catch a single one! The stupid neat freak...I kinda maybe almost got mad at him after that, so I challenged him to a battle, which led to mass destruction, which led to the wild Pokemon in the area getting angry and attacking. That turned into "training," as Bianca now called it.

Good times, although I almost died once or twice...

"Yeah, let's go." Cheren dragged me along to an excited Bianca. "My Tepig's on the verge of fainting anyway." That was courtesy of me, thank you very much. Wahaha! I'm evil...

Cheren finally let go of me once we were inside the Pokemon Center. "Aaai-!"

"Finish that sentence and I'll gag you."

"Aw, Cheren, you're no fun! Let me have my moments!"

He snorted and walked over to the front counter of the Center. "Just one treatment please, for my Tepig-"

"And for my Tsuki!" I called, throwing my pokeball at him.

It sailed past him and into the hands of a tired looking Nurse Joy. "Whoa! Nice catch!" I threw a thumbs up her way.

She laughed. "Haha, thanks. I'm kinda used to this sort of thing, with all the rowdy people who live around here, but I'd advise you not to did that anywhere else. Your Snivy here might not make it." She lifted the pokeball nervously.

I laughed. "Oh, Nurse Joy, my Tsuki is a Snivy among Snivys, She wouldn't go out so easily!" I walked over to Bianca with a wild grin. "Otherwise she won't last the week!"

"R-right..."

Bianca clapped eagerly. "Ooh, catch my Oshawott too, Nurse Joy!" She lifted her pokeball up experimentally-

"HELL. NO." Whoa. Unison.

"Honestly, you two have no common sense at all!"

"What's common sense?" I wondered. It sounds like something I should know...

"I'm done!" Cheren stomped past me angrily. "Call me when Tepig is done healing-"

"Move it, kid!" A man shoved Cheren onto the ground before running outside.

I laughed. Cheren's glasses were askew! "He got you good!" Then I was shoved aside by a wave of people trying to get out of the Center. "Oof! Hey!" That's my personal bubble, people! Hands off!

"Whitey, help!" That was Bianca! Alas, there was no way I could help her in my situation...I needed help myself!

Finally, the torrent of people faded, and I fell on the ground, gasping. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't know, I just never want to experience it again," Cheren dropped beside me.

"..." I saw Bianca sprawled on the floor. I hope she wasn't dead...that would suck big time.

"Sorry about that!" Nurse Joy appeared above us, smiling sheepishly. "There's an event today in the Plaza, and the people around here get excited a little too easily." No shit. I'm almost dead here! "Why don't you go check it out? I've finished healing your Pokemon."

I jumped up. "Yay, Tsuki! I'm so glad you have lived to see another bright day in this marvelous world, and hope that-"

Cheren stood up and grabbed my arm. "White, we're going."

"Yeah, yeah! Let me finish my rant!" Why was this guy so god damn strong?

"I'll stay behind!" Bianca called. "I'm gonna go shopping, have fun!"

"By the way," Cheren looked at me weirdly as we left the Center. "Who is 'Tsuki?'"

I laughed. "Oh, you didn't know? Tsuki is the nickname I gave to my lovely Snivy! Keep up, Cheren!"

"You never told anyone you nicknamed your Pokemon!"

"Really? Huh...ooh, there's the Plaza!"

"God dammit, White!"

ooooooo000ooooooo

What was the word for this?

"I am Ghetsis of Team Plasma."

I think it started with a "c", hmm, what was it...?

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon Liberation."

I got it!

I bumped my fist to my hand. "Cheren, this is what you'd call a "cult", righ-"

"No. Shut up and watch."

"I'm sure that most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we have and need each other." This was boooring! I could be traveling and having Pokemon battles right now! I had let Tsuki out of its pokeball, and she(yes, she is a she. Don't ask how I know. I just do.) looked equally bored. Either that or she was annoyed at me for throwing it around so much. Who knows.

"However..." Cue dramatic suspense buildup...! "Is that really the truth?" Dun-dun-duh! Gasp!

"I can feel you mocking this in your brain," Cheren muttered beside me.

"Let me have my fun, meanie!"

"Get some brain cells first."

"Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans...only assume that is the truth?" I believe in what I see and hear, buddy! I never assume anything!

"You assume everything." Cheren, stop reading my mind!

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers... They get pushed around when they are our partners at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" Me! Ooh, ooh, pick me!

I opened my mouth to counteract this guy's bullshit. "I-!"

Cheren hit me on the head. "Shut up!" He hissed. "This is a public performance, you're not supposed to respond!"

"I know that, but this guy here is spouting bullcrap! I can't just sit by and-"

" _You will sit by,_ " Eek! Scary Cheren has been activated! " _and wait for this to be done. Clear?"_

"...God dammit, fine."

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different than humans." I rolled my eyes. No way! And all my life I thought I was a Pidove! "They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from which we have much to learn." Blah, blah, blah. Bullcrap in one ear, out the other. "Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

A guy near me shouted, "Could it be Liberation?" I stared at him in shock. You actually believe this guy's nonsense? _I_ spout nonsense, but this is just over the top!

Ghetsis smiled warmly. Fake granpa smile alarm, beep beep! "That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon!" Even more bullshit! I am done here! "Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals."

I looked at Cheren. Using my awesome hand motioning skills, I asked: _do you believe this idiot?_

He replied. _No, but he reminds me a lot of you, so I'm listening, at least._

 _What?!_

"Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon, and the correct way to proceed." He gave an elegant bow. "We sincerely appreciate your attention." I sincerely would appreciate it if you jumped off a cliff. Go do that now. Thanks.

I watched as Ghetsis and his oh-so-holy entourage walked away. That's right! Leave and never return, asshole! I gave Tsuki an exasperated look and she hopped up onto my shoulder. Cuteness!

"Okay, Cheren, we're leaving!" I grabbed his arm this time and was about to leave when I heard a pained cry. There was an old man on the ground with his head in his hands. I leaned down. "Um...sir? Are you alright? I can call 911 if you want..."

"Miss...I've been living with dozens of Pokemon over the years! To think that all this time I've been making my Pokemon unhappy-!" What? No! That guy doesn't know what he's talking about! He's just a shitty granpa with bad fashion taste! Did you _see_ those costumes?

Cheren came up behind me. "Sir, relax. If your Pokemon were unhappy, I'm sure they would've let you know." He smiled (gasp!) and helped the man up. "Contrary to what that guy said, Pokemon are a lot like people. They have their own thoughts and actions. I'm sure they wouldn't have stayed with you if they were unhappy."

I choked. "Cheren...Cheren is being...nice?!" I held Tsuki up to face level. "This is a dream right? Like, next, Arceus will descend upon the sky and eat us all!"

Tsuki snorted and hit me lightly on the head with its vine. I could pretty much get the message: _My insane trainer, please calm down. I might go insane with you._ Ahaha, who needs sanity?

"You're Pokemon...Just now, it was saying..." I jumped. A ninja! It was a ninja!

"Whatever I you think I did, I didn't do it! I swear!" I turned to plead to the ninja, but stopped.

Oh.

Holy crap.

This guy was hot!

oooooo000oooooo

He had long green hair tied back behind his hat, a lot like mine. He even had the things out in front! Mine were better though. He wore long brown trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt. Oh my god, was that a Rubix Cube?!

"What?" Cheren looked skeptical. "A Pokemon, talking? Talking in our language? That's ridiculous!" Cheren, shhh! Arceus might hear you!

The hot guy- ahem, greenette (it is a THING NOW. GREENETTE.) sighed in disappointment. Why? What did I do wrooong?! "Oh. Then, you two can't hear it either... How sad." Ooh, this guy was shaping up to be about as insane as I was! Just a lot more brooding... "My name is N-"

"N?!" I asked excitedly. "Like, the letter N? Not spelled "e-n" or something? Just a one letter name?!"

He frowned. "Yes."

I turned to Cheren. "I now know someone with a one letter name! This is great. This is phenominal. As a matter of fact, this deserves a monologue! Oh, lord of the-"

Cheren slapped his hand over my mouth. "I'm Cheren and this is White. Ignore her, she's a little insane." he looked apologetic. There was nothing to apologize for! I'm awesome!

"I, like you two, am I Pokemon trainer myself, but I have to wonder..." He walked up to us, sighing. "Are Pokemon really happy that way?"

"Mmphh! Mpphh mmphnm mph! Mph..." (Of course! My Tsuki loves being around me! Probably...)

He looked my way. "Well, White, was it?" He took out a pokeball. "Let me hear your Pokemon's voice again!"

I pushed Cheren off of me. Air! "If you're asking for a battle, then of course!" I let Tsuki hop off of my shoulder. "You ready?"

"Sni!" I shall take that as an agreement!

N sent out his Pokemon. It was a kitty! Adora- wait, in a battle... "Purrloin! Lend me your strength!" Ohh, going all fancy on me now?

I grinned. This is going to be so much fun! "Tsuki, Vine whip!"

Tsuki's vines sailed towards the Purrloin, landing a solid hit. "Yeah! Nice one!"

Tsuki snorted. _Of course, it is me after all._ Ahh! I've rubbed off on her!

"Purrloin, scratch!" The next thing I knew, Tsuki was flying backwards. That Pokemon was fast!

I held my wrist up. "Vine whip!" Training would have to pay off here...

Tsuki obliged. "Vyy!"

There was a snap, and I felt a huge sting as my wrist was enveloped in Tsuki's vine. God dammit! The paiiin... "Forward!" I yelled, throwing my wrist in front of me.

N's eyes narrowed. "What are you-"

"SUPER AIR FLYING TACKLE!" Using the momentum from the Vine Whip, Snivy crashed into N's Purrloin, sending them both sprawling. It was pretty obvious Purrloin wasn't going to get back up. Victory!

"HELL YEAH! We won, Tsuki!" I threw a peace sign to the little Pokemon, immediately regretting it. "Agghh! My wrist! It god damn huuuuurtsss..."

Tsuki stood up, cast me an odd glance, and then smiled before hopping back onto my shoulder. She smiled at me! Adorable!

"Hm..." I looked over at N.

"How was that, huh?! My Tsuki is the freaking best, am I right?!" I laughed with my hands on my hips.

He shook his head, expression unreadable. "...I never imagined that a Pokemon would say such things..."

"Damn straight!"

Cheren sighed. "You're always way too over the top...learn some moderation for once!"

"What's moderation?"

"I have to change the world for Pokemon, for they're my friends." He turned to leave. No, come back, wonderful greenette! I may never meet another with your color hair again! "You may have won this time, but I don't plan to lose again." And he walked off.

"Bye!" I hollered as he walked.

"Weird guy..." Cheren muttered.

"Says you."

"Says _you_."

"Touché." Wait. That didn't make any sense! I turned to Tsuki. "So, what did you say to that guy, anyway?"

Tsuki replied by hitting me on the head with her vine, scowling. Huh, I guess it was a private matter...?

Meh, whatever!

 **And so, the crazy White meets N, collectively weirding him out! Mwahaha!**

 **Leave a Review?**

 **Till Next Time,  
DawnRunner**


	4. Being Ditched Sucks

**Hello! New chapter, yay! Most of the stuff I have to say is at the bottom, so enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4: Being Ditched Sucks

"You're doing WHAT?!"

Cheren rolled his eyes, as if I should've seen this coming. "I said I'm going on ahead, to Striaton City. I'm planning to challenge the Gym there, you should too." He turned to the route gate, but stopped. "And White? Wait to leave after me."

"But Cheren, WHY?!" I thought we had something, buddy! An oath of friendship that cannot be broken! And yet, you-

"I need a break from you for a while." He said it! I stood there, shocked, as Cheren sighed and walked off. I-! He just-! I'VE BEEN DITCHED!

I sat in a corner with Tsuki, crying. "It's just you and me, friend. Just you and me..." And where the hell did Bianca go, anyway?!

"Snivy..." Tsuki patted me on the head. I got the message: _It's okay, I know the feeling. Try getting dropped by an idiot Professor every three seconds._ I think our mutual understanding skills were getting very good! And Tsuki was extremely sarcastic, I'm so proud!

"Okay!" I stood up with rekindled fight. "Who cares if Cheren just ditched us here in town! We'll just be super awesome and beat the gym before he can!"

Tsuki snorted. _He ditched you, not me._ It's the same thing!

I let Tsuki hop up onto my shoulder. "We are going now! I am so going to crush Cheren's stupid pride into the ground when I see him next! Just watc-!"

"Honey!"

I jerked backwards. "M-mom?!" Yup, it was her. No one else would call me "Honey" in the middle of the street while waving around a pair of shoes. "What are you doing here?!"

Tsuki looked confused. "Sni?"

"I brought you these running shoes!" She panted slightly from the running herself. "I had completely forgot about them, to be honest. They were for your birthday," she shrugged, "but since your leaving, a good-bye present will have to do."

I frowned. "Come on, you already gave me that town map a while ago! Honestly, you do too much!"

"Says you," she handed me the sneakers with a smile. "Don't get into trouble, alright?"

I laughed. "I can't promise the impossible, mom." Putting the shoes on, I was surprised that they were actually really comfortable. I could sleep in these! As a matter of fact, I should! I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Thank the professor again for me, alright?"

She nodded. "Of course, but try to spare Cheren some grief, and don't forget about Bianca!" She really would nag me to the end, huh?

I took off, sprinting. "Can't do that, mother!" He makes it way too easy! And of course I'll remember Bianca!

 **ooooooo000ooooooo**

I had never imagined that running could feel so great! I raced through the tall grass, feeling its light sting over my arms. I felt like a ninja, speeding through an undercover mission. Running-no-jutsu! At this pace, I might even beat Cheren to Striaton! It would serve him right, the stupid neat freak!

Suddenly, a wild Patrat leaped out of the grass in front of me. It was a enemy attack! A Patrat-Ninja! "Tsuki, Vine Whip!"

Tsuki pushed off my shoulder, right above the Patrat. "Vyy!" She slammed her vine down on the poor (not) Pokemon's head, knocking it out cold.

"Take that, enemy ninja!" I cheered, pumping my fists in the air. Tsuki just face palmed, back on my shoulder.

Panting, I pushed past the last of the tall grass and into the broad pathway. I had to stop to catch my breath. Darn, running sure wasn't easy! I guess it felt good though. Looking ahead, I saw the faint shadows of buildings past the next patch of tall grass.

"Hm, that's probably Striaton, unless I got lost..." I looked over at Tsuki. "What do you think?"

Tsuki nodded, with a huff. "Sni." _Of course, stupid trainer._ Where else would we be?

"Hey! Whitey!" I jumped up. Bianca?! There she was, stumbling down the path behind me. I sweat dropped seeing her trip over her long skirt. Thank god I had the foresight to not wear a skirt on my journey. Or ever. I hate skirts.

"Hey! Bianca!" I waved enthusiastically. "Where have you been?! I didn't see you in the Center at Accumula."

"I was on the route, training!" She pouted. "And when I went back to the town both you and Cheren were gone! I can't believe you two ditched me like that!" Oh. We ditched her... I kinda felt bad, I mean, I got ditched too, so-

Wait.

...Was this irony?!

I burst out laughing. "Ahaha, actually, I got ditched myself! That stupid neat freak went on ahead to Striaton City, but I'm going to kick his ass next time I see him!" He will rue the day he decided to leave me behind. FOREVER.

"...Oh." Bianca slowly nodded. "I see. That's- That's fine! Well, I'm going to train some more, okay?" She pointed back to the tall grass. "If you need me, I'll be over here, alright?"

Huh. That was oddly subdued for Bianca... "Yeah? Have fun!" I turned to leave. "Don't die on me now!"

"Mm!" Bianca smiled, before clumsily running off. I wonder what was eating her...? Meh. Bianca was strong. Whatever it was, she could handle it!

"Okay!" I pumped my fist into the air. "Let's go get revenge! Oh, and beat a Gym Leader and whatnot..."

Slap. _Trainer, you are so simple-minded..._ Tsuki! I'm amazing, don't you know?

I took off running full blast, watching the shadows of Striaton City get closer. Cheren, just you god damn wait!

 **ooooooo000ooooooo**

Striaton was a relatively small city, even while being larger than both Accumula and Nuvema combined. There was the main apartments district, and then the main street with the Pokemon Center, Restaurant, and Trainer's School. On most days it would probably have been peacefully quiet too, but...

"Oh, Striaton City! Have thou not ever seen such a beautiful day such as this? The gods of learning have spread open arms to you, and the refreshing air you provide is sweeter than a Combee with a Vespiquen! Never, in my entire life have I felt such an amazing presence as you!" I took a deep breath. "Ah! I finally got to finish a monologue! Hey, Tsuki, let's make this a thing from now on!"

I got a slap on the head in response to that. "Snivy. Vy." _Do not. My sanity won't last long enough._ Haha, you shouldn't have expected to stay sane from the start!

"Hey, you!"

"You know, Tsuki? I've just realized that you don't really say all that much. Maybe you should start making monologues too!"

"Sni. Vy." _You are stupid. No._

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Okay then, what about a catch-phrase? Like, I'll say "Hey! I'm White!" And then you be all like-" I used my super duper ultra serious voice- "'Snivy.' And everyone will be like, "what I cool Pokemon!" And I'll be like, "I know, right?" and then-"

"GOD DAMN IT! LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE'S TALKING TO YOU!" Some weird guy with flaming red hair stomped up to me, seething. He was dressed up in a messy waiter's outfit but missing the tie, really sharp. He looked pretty angry and if I wasn't completely insane then I probably would have been troubled by the fact that he was quite literally on fire. It was pretty.

I blinked. "Oh? Who are you?"

He walked over to me, the fire dying down. HOw did he do that? Does he have extreme anger issues or something? "I'm the Gym Leader of Striaton City, Chili!" Chili? Like, the food? "You're making a huge disruption in town, so I'm telling you here to bug off!" Ohh! I finally spotted what was making him catch fire!

"Ooh, is that your Pokemon?" I asked excitedly. "It's so cute!" There was a little red monkey hanging from his shoulder! Aw, and it's head was on fire!

I blinked up at me. "Sear?"

I choked. "So...cute...no way..."

Chili sputtered in disbelief. "Hey, I'm telling you to get the hell out of here!"

I waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Most people tell me that, it's nothing new. Anyways," I leaned towards him grinning. "If you're the gym leader that means I have to battle you!"

"Wait- What?!" He backed off with a grimace. "You're a challenger?"

I laughed with my hands on my hips. "Guilty as charge!"

Chili buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe this...and you have a grass-type too, so that means..."

I grabbed his arm happily. "Now, lead me to the Gym! I need to get revenge on somebody!"

"Tch." He grumbled, shaking my hand off. I couldn't tell whether he didn't hear the part about me getting revenge or just chose to ignore it. Probably the latter. "Fine. Follow me, just try not to disturb anyone."

I tilted my head to the side. "Hm, but I have the feeling that you're the kind of person who would be disturbing people..."

"Shut up!"

 **ooooooo000ooooooo**

I was ecstatic. "It's a restaurant!" I ran around all over (and let me just say that if anything broke then I had nothing to do with it. At all), taking in the elegant atmosphere. I hadn't been to a real restaurant in ages!

There were delicate chandeliers dangling from the cream colored ceiling, and each table had a carefully laid out tablecloth beneath shiny dishes and silverware. It reminded me of something my mom would have done back when my daddy was still alive.

 _"He sure loves things fancy," I remember Mom smiling at that and humming slightly under her breath before setting a fancy bowl atop the white tablecloth._

 _"Yep, now we just have to wait for him to come home."_

Even with all the fancy dishes and stuff though, the place was surprisingly empty.

"Shoot!" I heard a slap and turned to see Chili running his hands through his hair. How did he get it like that, anyway? Was it naturally red or something? I should dye my hair! "I forgot, closing hours are at seven today... Come back tomorrow, okay?"

"Eh?" I checked my Xtranceiver. "It's already seven?!" It didn't feel like that long at all? Where did the time go?

"Actually, it's eight." Chili commented dryly. "Come back tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you, okay?"

"B-but, at this rate I won't beat Cheren!" I pouted, crossing my arms. "You're the Gym Leader, just battle me here!"

"No!" Chili snapped. "As much as I would like to beat the living daylights out of you and your Pokemon, I can't because it wouldn't be an official Gym Battle!" He huffed in annoyance. "There are rules, you know?"

Since when have I cared about rules?! "I have to get revenge on Cheren though, I can't leave until I do that-"

"Cheren?" Chili blinked at that. "Dark hair, red glasses, attitude?"

I gasped. "Yes!" I have never heard such an accurate description of Cheren in my life! "Did he come through here already?"

"Yup, but he lost." Chili grinned proudly. "Didn't stand a chance, he's coming back tomorrow too."

I turned that over in my head. Cheren lost equals more time which equals more sleep which equals revenge tomorrow which equals more sleep. Makes sense! "That's cool! see ya tomorrow, Cherry!"

I watched a column of fire explode as I ran outside. "MY NAME IS NOT CHERRY!"

 **ooooooo000ooooooo**

 _Somewhere in the Unova Region, a great big house stood tall. It was four bedroom, with a large kitchen for a busy housewife and a spacious living room for restless kids. If one were to venture deep inside, they would find tons of little pokemon toys littering the floor, courtesy of a certain little girl._

 _It was perfect. It was home._

 _A young girl hopped up on the stepping stones through the garden, brown hair swinging back and forth._

 _"Momma?" She called, squinting through the bright sunlight. "Can I ask you something?"_

 _The woman who had been called looked up from the berry bush she had been clipping with a smile as radiant as the sun. "Of course, dear. You can ask me anything."_

 _"Mm." The girl nodded. "Then, who's the creepy guy standing behind that tree?"_

 _"What?!" The lady jumped up and scanned the trees, paling when she did indeed see a strange shadow behind an old Fir. Dropping her shears, she ran over to her daughter. "White, go inside, I'll call the authorities-"_

 _"Wait!" A panicked voice called from behind the tree. "There's no need for that!" The man who stepped out from the tree was rather young, with brown hair swept back at the ears. He donned a large brown overcoat with shiny black boots that the little girl couldn't help but stare at in fascination. He looked rather familiar, the woman thought cautiously, moving her daughter behind her. But you could never be too careful._

 _"You can call me Looker." The man nodded to himself before walking forward. The woman took a step back. "I presume that you are Heather? I was a colleague of your husband." He held out a shiny badge that the girl didn't recognize. Was he from the police?_

 _The little girl perked up though. He knew Daddy?_

 _The lady narrowed her eyes, not appeased in the least. "Was?" She didn't like where this was leading. As a matter of fact, she wanted this strange man gone altogether._

 _"Ah. Well..." His eyes flickered to the little girl. She looked more curious than cautious, he noticed, feeling a pang of guilt. He really had drawn the short end of the straw, having to come here. "It...it pains me to say this, but-" he cleared his throat, nervously. He really hadn't wanted to do this._

 _"Proceed." The woman's voice was as cold as ice. It left no room for argument or diversion. The girl gripped her dress tightly. What was going on?_

 _"...Very well." The man looked resigned. "As it pains me to say it, Arthur- your husband is no longer with us. There was a...field incident involved with exploding Voltorb and Electrode..." The man held his head low. "I'm deeply sorry for your loss." Next comes the tears, he thought miserably. Then the tearful thanks even when he didn't deserve anything at all for bringing such awful news, which was then followed by being left alone outside while distraught families would go inside to grieve-_

 _"You're lying." The man's head jerked upward, towards the little girl. Her round brown eyes looked annoyed. "You're lying. Daddy isn't dead. He's invincible. Told me so himself."_

 _The man certainly hadn't expected that. He looked towards the mother helplessly. "I-"_

 _"Honey," the woman moved down to pat the girl's head. "This man is telling the truth. Please, don't-"_

 _"No!" The girl clamped her hands over her ears. "No, no, no! Lalalala! I can't hear you!"_

 _"Dear-" the woman broke off, trembling. Tears streamed down her face. It was too much. How could she comfort her daughter when she couldn't even be strong herself?_

 _"It's not true!" The girl shrieked. "It's not true! IT'S NOT TRUE!" She pushed away from the woman and the strange man and ran into the house, shouting the same words over and over again._

 _IT'S NOT TRUE. IT'S NOT TRUE. IT'S NOT TRUE. IT'S NOT TRUE. IT'S NOT TRUE-_

I woke up screaming.

 **ooooooo000ooooooo**

"Did it get you too?" I looked up from my coffee, grimacing. Yes, I know how to grimace.

"Get what?" My voice was raspy and strained, and my head hurt like hell, likely from the lack of sleep I had gotten last night.

Nurse Joy shrugged. "People around here have been having strange dreams lately. Some have incredibly happy ones, while others have terrible nightmares. There hasn't been a pattern yet, but-" she set down my third mug of coffee- "It's pretty obvious it has something to do with the Dreamyard."

"The Dreamyard?" I yawned widely. "Is that a playground or something?"

"No," Nurse Joy laughed. "It's an abandoned laboratory to the east of the city. It was devoted to the study of-"

"Pizza?" I burst in. The lack of sleep really wasn't doing any favors for my thinking skills.

Nurse Joy blinked. "Uhm...no. Dreams. It was devoted to the study of dreams. Recently, there was talk about demolishing it, since it seems to be the cause of the abnormal dream patterns as of late, but Dr. Fennel put her foot down."

"Fennel? As in the food?" I downed my fifth cup of coffee. I think I was getting some of my normal energy back now! "Sounds yummy! But why did the people listen to the food?!"

Nurse Joy held back my next cup. "I think you've had too much coffee. No more for you today." What?!

"But!" I panicked, standing up from the table. "I'm always like this! Ask Cheren! Or Chili! Or Bianca! They'll tell you!" I needed my coffeeeee...the stuff was the best thing since I found out striped horses actually existed!

She shook her head, frowning. Don't act like my mom! Nooo... "Nope." At my dejected look, she softened. "Okay, how about I have you meet Dr. Fennel today, then? It'll really be a pick-me-up, don't you think?"

I perked up. "I don't know what's so great about this "fennel", but okay! It'll give me something to do!"

Was I forgetting something? I think I was forgetting something...meh. The only thing that came to mind were cherries.

 **ooooooo000ooooooo**

Back at the Striaton City Gym, a column of fire exploded. "MY NAME IS NOT CHERRY!"

Cilan frowned disapprovingly. "Chili, not in the restaurant. And who are you talking to?"

"THAT CAN GO TO HELL! WHERE IS THAT IDIOTIC GIRL ANYWAY?!"

"I think he needs time alone." Cress observed.

Cilan sighed. "I just wish he would calm down sometimes..."

Cress smiled. "Don't ask for the impossible."

"But I have to wonder what set him off like this. He's been doing so much better as of late."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS TALKING ABOUT?!"

 **Oookay! That chapter was kind of all over the place, haha. Anyway, screw what I said about keeping people in character, because I now realize how incredibly boring that would be. I probably won't make that big of personality changes, but just expect it, BECAUSE IT WILL HAPPEN. Yea.**

 **Leave a Review?**

 **Till next time,  
DawnRunner**


	5. What's your Dream?

Chapter 5: What's your dream?

"What's your dream?"

I pondered the question for a second, before nodding. "To eat a ton of chocolate cake without anyone bitching about it. Mounds of chocolate cake."

"Oh my _god,_ I know, right?!" Amanita ran up to me, squealing. "Other people just don't understand that people like us need to eat the food we love in bulk! No one understands!" Amanita was a cute young girl with large round glasses and two pigtails. She was so adorable, I bet Tsuki was jealous!

I cried in joy. "Someone finally gets my pain..."

pat me on the head reassuringly. "It's okay, Whitey! You'll always have us here to back you up!" Ms. Fennel was a young woman with straight jet black hair, although I have to admit, her personality was anything but black. It was rather...pink. Yeah. Really bright pink. With sunflowers.

I was having a blast. No, even better, I was having an explosion. These people were great! They knew and understood everything I was talking about, and even had interesting things to say. This is the first time this has happened! They were just as insane as I was, no, even more!

"Hey, Ms. Fennel," I leaned forward excitedly, "What's your dream?!"

"Oh, Whitey, I'm SO glad you asked!" Ms. Fennel cried. "You see, I wish to utilize the power of Pokemon's dreams to create a fantasy-reality place where dreams can become reality!" Her eyes shone like stars. "And I'm so close, too! I've been hoping to utilize the potential energy that Dream Mist provides to power a space to materialize a Pokemon's imagination! Can you imagine the possibilities if I were to succeed?!"

I smiled brightly. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, , but if that's your dream, then go for it!"

Amanita grinned. "Of course the Doc is gonna do it! She the best scientist out there, at least to me!"

Ms. Fennel laughed sheepishly. "I wish that could be the case, Amany, but..." Her smiled drooped. Amanita threw her hands to her mouth like she had just said something terrible and looked down remorsefully.

I frowned at the sudden mood change. "What's up, you guys?" Even I didn't have mood swings like that. "Is there a problem?"

"Um, Whitey, it's kinda complicated." Ms. Fennel smiled, but with a lot less energy this time. What was going on? "You see, people can't stand the nightmares that they've been getting recently. They're going to tear down the Dreamyard in a few days, so I won't be able to continue my research-"

"What?!" I jumped up. "But I thought you had prevented that!" Okay, so maybe I had kinda paid attention to Nurse Joy's ramblings. Hey, she was the one who gave me coffee!

"The people in town overruled me." Ms. Fennel laughed slightly. "Even the Gym Leaders were overruled. It was a valiant effort, though." Her laugh sounded sad. Her smile looked forced.

I felt something pool in the pit of my stomach. My comrade in insanity! I can't let you suffer like this!

"I'm just trying to enjoy life now, though!" Ms. Fennel waved off my furrowed brow and squint. "Don't worry about it, Whitey-"

I jumped out the window. Cuz I'm cool like that. "Like hell I'm letting this happen to ya, Ms. Fennel!" She just needed some mist or something, right? I can get mist!

I landed roughly on the pavement before making off in a direction that I hoped was East. "Wait for me!"

 **oooooo000ooooooo**

Okay, so something actually really cool happened upon reaching the Dreamyard.

I found a Pokemon!

But, it wasn't like a Lillipup or a Patrat or a Purrloin or anything like that, because it was PINK. IT WAS ROUND AND PINK. Like a beach ball. I had found a floating pink beach ball.

"Agh! So cool!" I stared at it in amazement. "I've never seen a Pokemon like you before! I felt my around my bag for my Pokedex, while the Pokemon just kind of floated there. Like, 'who is this idiot?' kind of floating.

"Mun?" It came closer curiously as I beamed. I finally found my Pokedex (I swear, my bag is endless) and clicked it open.

It beeped. _"Munna. Dream Eater Pokemon."_ ...Okay, that was cool. I am going to do that so much from now on!

"So, you're a Munna?" I had to make sure, you know, just in case.

"Munn!" It nodded furiously and I laughed.

"Awesome! Is it cool being pink?"

"Munna! Na!" It nodded again.

"Cool!" Something clicked in my head. For once. "Wait, you're the Dream Eater Pokemon?!" My jaw dropped open.

It looked confused. "Mun?"

I ran up to it, startling it. "Do you know how I can get Dream Mist?!" I pleaded. "My friend really needs it for her research, and this is her last chance! Please, can you help me?!"

Munna gave me this weird look, kind of like when Cheren was baffled at my antics. Which was often. "Mu-?"

"Whitey!" I swiveled around. Bianca was running towards me with her arms waving like a mad person. She looked like me!

"Bianca!" I waved madly back. "What's up? Look at who I met here!" I pointed towards the Munna. "Isn't it adorable and awesome?"

Bianca stopped in front of me, panting. "Yeah...real cool...Whitey..."

"What's up?" I repeated my earlier question. Bianca runs up to people for many different reasons, it's kind of hard to figure out which reason is up next.

"I wanted...to see...the Dream Pokemon...for myself!" She gasped. "So I ran...all the way here...and...tired now..."

I burst out laughing. "Don't die on me now!" Slapping her on the back, I turned back to Munna. "So, can you help me?"

It nodded. "Muun!"

I pumped my fist "HELL YEAH-!"

"Wait right there!" It was a ninja!

I spun around, throwing my hands forward. "Kage-Bunshin-no-Justu!" Nothing happened. "Aw man, it was worth a shot..."

"Hey!" I finally looked at the couple that had interrupted us. Rude much? I was having a deep conversation here! "Get away from that Munna!"

Bianca gasped. "You're those guys from Accumula Town!" Indeed they were. They sported those horrible medieval style outfits on, I wanted to throw up just looking at them. Horrible, just no. No.

The man crossed his arms across his chest. "We're from Team Plasma-" I dub them Plasmas- "and we'll be taking that Munna for our cause!"

I cast Munna a glance. It looked rather nervous. "You know these guys?"

It shook it's head nervously. "Na..."

"Then I can't give it to you guys!" I crossed my arms across my chest. "I don't have a parent release form, so I'll have to ask you to come back later with the proper paper work filled out." I smiled and waved. "Goodbye!" I heard a slap as Bianca facepalmed.

The girl Plasma rolled her eyes at me. Someone's got a 'tude! "Get real. What are you even on?"

"I don't even know," I admitted. "But it would help me greatly if you left!"

"Whitey..." Bianca pulled my arm nervously. "L-let's just go. These guys look like trouble!"

I snorted. "I look like trouble. These guys look like clowns on a bad work day." It was a fair comparison.

"Tch. We don't have time to waste with you!" The guy threw out a pokeball. "Go, Patrat!"

I jumped back. "Munna, I would recommend staying away from these guys." I shrugged. "Just a tip." Munna was all to happy to oblige.

I grinned. "Alright, go Tsuki!" I threw my pokeball.

"Snii!"

 **oooooo000ooooooo**

"Vine Whip!" I called, watching Tsuki barely avoid another bite attack. These people were good, even with their bad fashion style! I had barely managed to land a solid hit in once. Was this called being outmatched? If so, it freaking sucked.

"Vy!" Tsuki slammed her Vine down aggressively.

Aggravatingly, the Patrat smoothly dodged the attack and threw in a tackle, sending Tsuki flying. "Hey!" I called again. "Are you alright?!" I saw Tsuki wobbly get up. Wow, we sucked ass compared to these guys...

I ordered Tsuki to keep dodging, and turned to the blonde next to me. "Bianca," I looked over at my trembling friend. "We're going to lose."

"Of course!" She shrieked, throwing her hands up. "I told to that we should just leave! Come on Whitey, it's not too late to run!"

I thought over that idea, but then looked over to the equally terrified Munna. Something clicked. "...Naw, I'm staying. I don't like running. It's too much physical exercise, you know?"

"B-but-" Bianca looked like she was about to cry, so I smiled my crazy smile.

"Okay, how about you and Munna run away while I distract the ugly clowns?" I pointed to the said clowns with my thumb. "You can do that, right?"

"Patrat, Bite!" I jumped.

"Whoops, Tsuki, dodge!" She stumbled out of the way, weary eyes on me. I got the message: _I'm screwed. Do something.  
_  
"Bianca, run!" I yelled over my shoulder. "To Ms. Fennel's house, it's near here! Go!"

"Eep!" She nodded before running up to Munna. "F-follow me, please?" She stuttered before running off. Yay, they escaped!

...Now what?

I laughed. "Haha, Tsuki, we're so screwed!"

I got a look in response that was something like: _You god damn idiot! Go die!_

The Plasma laughed. "See? This is why you don't mess with us!"

I bit my lip. "This is problematic..." Haha, I always knew that my insanity would get my ass kicked someday. Just didn't think it would be today.

"Patrat, finish this with Bite!" The Patrat leaped towards Tsuki, and by the look in the little green Pokemon's eye, I knew she was too tired to dodge anymore. I probably hadn't bought half of the time that I needed to for Bianca, but oh well...

I leaped forwards, in front of Tsuki. "Snivy?!" It cried in shock. That's right! I'm here, folks, bigger and better than ever. And with a Patrat biting my arm.

"Argh!" I hissed, waving my arm around. "The paiiiiin! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Wait. I had a great idea. I grabbed the Patrat. "Ooh, Snivy, Vine Whip!"

Tsuki's eyes flickered for a moment before lighting up as she threw her Vines forward with incredible speed.

There was a resounding crack.

"Paaaa...!" Die, Patrat!

"Hey!" The Plasma called angrily. "That's against the rules!"

"It's also against the rules for your Patrat to bite me!" I called cheerfully as Tsuki was now happily beating up the Pokemon stuck to my arm.

Well, that worked. I don't know how, but it did.

 **oooooo000ooooooo**

I finally felt the Bite loosen. "Okay! I grinned cheerfully. "We won!" Tsuki took her spot wearily on my shoulder before slumping over. Cuteness!

"That was dirty!" The Plasma girl spat, returning her Pokemon to it's pokeball. "Patrat couldn't move!"

I shrugged. "It bit my arm." Because that explained everything. Everything.

"You jumped in front of my Patrat!" The other Plasma fumed.

"That depends on how you look at it..."

"There's no other way to look at it!"

I grinned. "Oh, by the way, where's the Munna?"

"..." The two Plasma's looked at each other. "FUCK!" Whoa. Unison.

"Language." I chided, as they ran off in some random direction to go find their missing prey. My master plan worked! Now I just needed to take over the world...

"Sni..." Tsuki mumbled through my shoulder.

"Oh!" I laughed. "Here you go!" I grabbed a potion from my bag and gave it to the Pokemon. There, much better! I stood up shakily, feeling blood drip down my arm. The paiiiin... "Let's go see if Bianca made it to 's alive!"

"Snivy." _Whatever. I'm tired right now._

 **oooooo000ooooooo**

"WHITE!" Ms. Fennel ran up to me, crying tears of joy. "I'm so glad you're alright! Your friend with the hat came running here looking like death and then she stuttered out your name before fainting and me and Amany were so worried about you, but then the Pokemon showed us what happened and we were even more worried and I was about to call the police-!"

I held out my uninjured arm. That rant could've challenged my monologues. "But Ms. Fennel, I'm fine!" I smiled brightly. "Look, I only got a couple of scratches!" I sheepishly held out my other arm. "Lots of strawberry jam, though."

Ms. Fennel shrieked like a Loudred before dragging me inside and sitting me down next to a passed out Bianca. The poor blond looked terrible... I saw Amanita sitting at the table in the corner and threw her a peace sign with my bloody arm. She straight up fainted, hmm, what and interesting power I've come across... "Whitey, I can't believe you did all this for me!" was nearly hysterical as she wrapped my arm up in a thick gauze bandage. "I can't thank you enough-"

"Huh?" I tilted my head. "But I never ended up getting any mist for you, Ms. Fennel!" I failed you, noooo!

"No, no!" She pulled the gauze uncomfortably tight before dragging me upstairs. "The Munna! You brought the Munna!" Munna...? Wait!

I gasped. "The pink beach ball?!"

She nodded. "Yes, the beach ball! Munna feeds off of people's dreams, and afterwards it releases a substance known as Dream Mist; the last part of my research!" We reached the top of the stairs and I collapsed, gasping. Blood loss isn't good...oh look, a unicorn...! Ms. Fennel ran ahead to her computer and started tapping the keys madly.

Suddenly something slammed into my head. "Ow!" I shrieked, rubbing my forehead gingerly.

"Mun! Munna!" I looked up, and there was the beach ball itself.

"Munna!" I cried, standing up. "Thank the lords of the wind and sky that you have lived to see another day in this glorious world, for as long as I live I shall-"

"Done!" Ms. Fennel pulled a shiny disc out of her computer. "This is the data that I needed! Now, if I can just..." She started mumbling to herself about complicated stuff I didn't really understand.

I looked at Munna. "Do you get what she's saying?" I had to ask.

Munna shook it's head. Or body. I guess it just shook. "Na. Munna."

"I figured."

"Oh, White! I can't thank you enough!" Ms. Fennel slammed into me, crushing me into a huge hug. My arm! The pain...! "Thank you so, so much!"

I struggled. "Air...! Can't breathe...! Arm...!" Is this the end of White...?

But I guess I just couldn't help it.

I burst out laughing.

 **oooooo000ooooooo**

We kind of just hung out for a while after that, me asking questions and Ms. Fennel answering them while going on some huge sciency rant while me and Munna would just stare blankly. I felt a smile drift up onto my face, threatening to break out into some sort of crazy laughter. It was nice, just hanging out and talking somewhat normally. I hadn't done this in a while.

"So Munna actually evolves?" I couldn't fathom it. "But what could be better than a pink beach ball?!" Munna looked considerably offended at that. Hey, there is nothing wrong with being a beach ball!

"Haha, I guess you'll just have to figure that out, Whitey!" Ms. Fennel slapped me on the back. "I'm sure it's just as cool as any pink beach ball though, if not more."

I felt my eyes shine. "No way!"

"Way!"

"Hey, you guys!" A pig-tailed head popped up from the staircase. "Whitey's friend is awake!"

My head snapped up. "Bianca?!" Yay, my lovely friend hadn't died from terror and and shock! I hopped up from the seat I had taken and rushed downstairs to meet the blonde.

"Whitey!" Bianca called as I expertly fell down the stairs (Thump. Crash. "Oof!") "I'm so glad you're alright!"

I laughed as a huge bump formed on my head. "Yup, I bested the evil clowns! No biggie, just lots of strawberry jam."

Bianca chuckled from her seat on the couch. "If you say so..." Her eyes shifted downwards and I blinked in surprise.

"Bianca? What's up?" I wouldn't call it an observation, but more of a feeling that something was off. Wait...does that make me a psychic?!

"Eh?!" She jumped up startled, falling off the couch. "Oof!" Ow, that must've hurt... "No, no! Whitey, I'm fine!" She laughed cheerfully. "Just nerve wracked, I guess."

I nodded sagely. "Makes sense." What had I been worried about? Bianca was so chill, why would she be upset?

After all, I knew her better than anyone, right?

"What's with the strawberry jam?" Bianca wondered aloud.

I grinned happily. "Well, I got bit by a Patrat while having a Pokemon battle, and the weirdest thing happened! There was all this strawberry jam that came out, I didn't even know I had a fruit in me-"

Wait.

Fruit. Battle.

Crap.

I screamed in horror. "I FORGOT ABOUT CHERRY!"

 **oooooo000ooooooo**

(Back at the Striaton Gym)

Chili threw a wine glass at the wall. "MY NAME IS NOT CHERRY!"

Cilan burst into the room, frowning. "Chili! That's the third wine glass you've broken this week! Learn some self control, will you?!"

"LIKE HELL I CARE! THAT BITCH DIDN'T SHOW UP AT ALL TODAY! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Chili, you're an idiot, shut up." Cress's voice came from down the hall. "We have no idea what you're talking about."

"GOD DAMMIT!"

 **Yeah, so I basically just wrote The triplets' characters in the way that I thought it would work best. They're just one big, (somewhat) happy family! With that one younger brother who just won't shut up. Fennel and Amanita are crazy, which I used from the manga (DISCLAIMER: WHICH I DON'T OWN) because I just really like their characters there. Yea!**

 **Leave a Review?**

 **Till Next Time,  
DawnRunner**


	6. Of Cherries and Munnas

**HUUUGE Thanks to IIBlueFoxBlazinII for reviewing! Like. Huge. Awesome. Thank you, it means soo much (I'm practically crying right now lol)**

 **Also, thanks to Cherrypuffball for following! You are also super awesome!**

 **So.. Chapter...6! Here we go!**

Chapter 6: Of Cherries and Munnas

The next day, I burst into the restaurant, gasping.

"I...! I'm a...a day late...but I made it! Gym battle...here I...come...! Oh my god I need a rest..." I fell on my back in the entry way, not even caring that the entire population of the dining hall was staring at me like I was crazy. Go to hell, idiots.

You know what I've discovered? Ponytails are annoying, whenever you try to lie down they're always just right there in the middle of the back of your head, like a freaking backwards unicorn horn, preventing you from getting comfortable. Like, hey you, wanna lie down? NO, SUCKER! Or maybe I was just overthinking it...

"Miss?"

I shot up. "Maybe you're overthinking it!" Oops. I yelled that out loud...

The blue haired guy looking down at me gave me this look, like: _who is this crazy girl?_ I've been getting that look a lot recently...hm... "I assume you are here for a Gym Battle?" He smiled pleasantly.

I blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm here to see Cherry."

The guy blinked. "Cherry?"

I nodded. "Yup. Cherry. He has red spiky hair and a tendency to catch on fire from what I've seen. I think he's the Gym Leader, you know him?"

There was a short silence where it looked like the Bluette (that's a thing now) connected the missing pieces of who knows what. "Ah, you're the girl that...hm...I see..." The guy smiled again. "I'm Cress, it's a pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle." He held out a hand.

Confused, I took it, pulling myself up. "White," I said, raising an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

He kept his serene smile in place, slightly creeping me out. "No, but I daresay you know my brother." He chuckled and pointed towards the back of the restaurant. "Follow me, Chili is this way."

I fell into step with him. "Sure." We walked for a bit. "Who's Chili?"

There was another short silence.

"Oh dear..."

ooo000ooo

"YOU GOD DAMN BITCH!" I covered my ears to block out the verbal abuse streaming from the redhead. Honestly, and I thought I could shout... "WHERE THE GOD DAMN HELL WERE YOU YESTERDAY?!"

I shrugged. "There was this thing with a dream, a crazy Professor, some Plasmas and a Patrat which then led to a lot of strawberry jam, and some stairs, so yeah. That pretty much took up my whole day." I shrugged again. "Sorry."

I swear I saw a vein pop in Cherry's head. "YOU-!"

"Ahem." The greenette (HELL YES THANK ALL LORDS I HAVE FOUND ANOTHER GREENETTE IN THIS WONDERFUL WIDE WORLD-) named Cilan cleared his throat cautiously. "You have a Gym Battle to attend to, I believe?"

"HAH?!" Cherry roared at the same time I blinked.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" I bumped my fist to my palm. "Let's get to it, shall we?"

We were in this HUGE room behind the restaurant (how they fit it in was beyond me, the building looked tiny from the outside) that had been flattened out and neatly spray painted to become a battle ground.

I ran over to the far end of the field, taking my spot within the marked box on the floor. I looked around to where Cilan had taken the referee spot on my left hand side, and where Chili stood a good thirty meters directly in front of me. And who knew where the heck Cress had gone. He was like a ninja, just snap, and he was gone. Creepy.

"Now commencing the Pokemon Gym Battle between the challenger, White, and the Leader, Chili." Apparently there was more than one Gym Leader, but Cherry was hell bent on kicking my ass, so I guess I was stuck with him. Yay!

"The battle will be a consecutive single battle with two Pokemon each-" what? "-the battle goes until both Pokemon on either side are unable to-"

"Whoa!" I interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I only have one Pokemon, can I still battle? Cuz, like, I'm already a full day late-"

"What are you talking about?!" Chili's voice was nice and quiet from all the way over here, even though he was shouting. "You have two Pokemon, don't bullshit me!" He raged.

I blinked. "Huh? But I only have Tsuki...?" There was a cry behind me, and I shrieked.

"Muu!" I whipped my head around, and gaped. Oh my god. It was the pink beach ball. No way.

"What-! How long has-?!" I turned helplessly to Cilan. "How long has it been here?!"

The greenette looked taken aback. "It's been following you the whole time, I though you would have noticed."

What?!

I pulled at my hair. "I had no idea!" I took Tsuki out of her pokeball, watching the green little Pokemon stretch before continuing. "Was Munna following me the whole time?!" I was handling this great, obviously.

Tsuki rolled her eyes. "Vy. Sni, snivy." It was so obvious, you're an idiot for not noticing, geez.

I turned to the Munna. "And why are you here?!" I was freaking out, because apparently I had been obviously stalked for a good twelve hours and no one saw fit enough to tell me! Great! I have friends!

It smiled innocently before floating onto the battle field. "Munna!" I only speak Snivinese, so I have absolutely no idea what that meant...

"JUST BATTLE WITH THE DAMN POKEMON!" Oh, he turned the volume up... "I'M DAMN TIRED OF WAITING HERE!"

I looked at Munna. It looked back. "You sure you're okay with that?" I asked skeptically. "You'll get beat up and stuff..."

"Mun!" It nodded (bobbed up and down) happily.

I shrugged. "If you're sure..."

A column of flames exploded in front of me. "HURRY THE HELL UP!"

ooooooooo000ooooooooo

"Battle..." I held my breath slightly. This is it, I'm having a Gym Battle! It felt like Cilan was intentionally riding the silence out, every moment felt so slow all of a sudden, and I found myself tensing outside of my control.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

"Start!"

I threw my arm forward. "Tsuki, let's go!"

The green Pokemon did so without hesitation. "Snivyy!" She pulled her vines out in anticipation, and was she grinning?! Aw, my adorable little Pokemon...

"Lillipup, let's kick some butt!" Cherry grinned like an eager little kid, throwing out a pokeball.

The little doggy (WAS SO ADORABLE OH MY GO-) popped out of the ball, giving a tiny cry before landing solidly on the gym floor. "Lil! Li li!"

I wanted to cry. It was too cute! I wanted to hug it so bad, I'm had to hug it right now- wait, in a battle... "Vine Whip!" I shouted tearfully. If I can't hug you, then die!

Leaping forward, Tsuki snapped her vines down. The Lillipup looked shocked at her speed, wahaha! My Tsuki is amazing! And with a resounding crack!, the Lillipup was thrown backwards.

"Pup...!" Hell yeah!

"Tch." Cherry grimaced. "Lillipup, Work Up!" In a frenzy, the little dog jumped up, ready to battle again. It wagged its tail adorably, oh my god it was too cute! "Now, Bite!" Oh heeeell no. I have seen far too much of that goddamn move for a lifetime!

"Dodge it!" Tsuki did so before I even finished speaking, rolling her eyes at me.

Please, I know that much, at least, was what her look said. Well, excuse me!

"Tackle!" I called out. Finishing move time!

Cherry's eyes widened. "Dodge it-" but Tsuki was too fast, sucker! She rammed into the surprised Pokemon with a cry. They both went flying, until Lillipup hit the ground with a smack!, and I pumped my fists in the air.

"One down, one to go!" I waggled my eyebrows at the frustrated redhead across the field. "That all you got, Cherry?"

He returned Lillipup to its pokeball, snorting. "Like hell, idiot! This is just starting." The little red monkey came climbing down from his shoulder eagerly. "And by the way..." I could feel his anger growing from here... "MY NAME IS NOT CHERRY!" Yeah, yeah, and this is how any damns I give. Oh wait! There's none!

I smiled brightly. "Let's do this, then!" I pointed behind me. "Tsuki, as much as you know I love you, you're gonna have to come back for now." She huffed slightly before strutting (yes, she strutted) over to me and plopping next to my feet, pouting. That would've been so cute if not for the attitude! ...Who am I kidding that was adorable anyway, dammit.

"Munna, join the party will ya?" The pink beach ball snapped up and floated excitedly onto the field.

"Mun!" It looked extremely happy, which was a relief. As long as you're okay being beat up...

I grinned. "Let's have some fun, then!"

Cilan raised his referee flag (where the hell did that come from?) up above his head.

"Second round, START!"

oooooo00000000ooooooooo

"Munna, PSYCHIC!" I yelled happily, as an invisible mind wave was sent towards my opposing little monkey.

This was great! It was my first real competitive Pokemon Battle that I'd had since I'd battled Cheren, I had forgotten how much I'd missed it, honestly. There's just this certain freedom that comes with competitive battling; nothing is ever at stake but you can throw whatever you want onto the line. You choose what it means to you, and you do it.

...Whoa, deep.

Cherry's monkey (Pansear, whatever) launched out another Incinerate attack, blowing heat through the room. You know every time that Cherry caught on fire? That was this move, and while it was incredibly comical to see outside of battle, inside not so much. It was literally a burning pillar of fire launched towards you. Not fun.

"Munna, dodge!" I cried in vain. Alas, the lovely Munna was not as fast as my super cool Tsuki, and therefore couldn't dodge the attack in time. I winced as Munna took the full brunt of the attack, flying backwards. "Shit, are you alright?" Okay, dumb question, obviously not. It had burn marks all over its body, looking incredibly worse for wear.

What to do?

"Hell yeah, looks like I'll be winning this round!" Cherry grinned in satisfaction. The stupid waiter! "Pansear, Incinerate!"

"Paa!" The monkey leaped forward, the top of it's head lighting up in preparation.

"Munna, dodge!" I commanded. This time, it managed to zoom out of the way before the pillar of fire hit. Thank god for that.

But what to do?

I could-

Maybe-

Or what about-

...Agh, why am I so bad at thinking!

"Munna!" The Munna cried weakly. I looked up at it, deadpanning.

"I only speak Snivinese." I'm only bilingual, people, sorry.

It shook, as if I had gotten it wrong. "Munna! Munna! Munna!" It kept repeating the phrase over and over again, dodging attack after attack from the persistent monkey.

I let the sound fade out as I concentrated on what Munna had said. Cherry's obnoxious yells quieted and the mini explosions from Incinerate became minimal as I did what little I could to concentrate.

Munna. Munna. Munna. What did it mean?! Ugh, I'm just so helpless with my Pokemon, this is exactly like the Dreamyard-

The Dreamyard? That's where I met Munna, right? Was it trying to tell me something about that?

Munna. Munna. Munna. Munna. Munna. Munna-

"Munna. The Dream Eater Pokemon."

...Oh.

Everything slammed back into full volume. "I got it!"

I dug my hand into my bag, grinning wildly. Munna looked over, relieved, as yet another Incinerate was blasted its way, barely managed to pull to the side.

Cherry looked annoyed. "Stop running, dammit!"

I found what I was looking for. I swear, my bag is endless! Clicking open the small device, I scrolled through the lists until I found what I wanted.

"Munna, Dream Eater Pokemon..." I muttered. "...Ah! Munna!"

I popped up. "...Mun?" I grinned, pocketing my Pokedex.

"Hypnosis!"

Immediately, circular waves zoomed towards the red monkey, the little Pokemon looking caught off guard, but-

"Pansear, dodge!" Cherry commanded, in a rush. The monkey jumped out of the way, with a triumphant look on its face. Huh. Number 15 from the list of things never thought I'd see: a triumphant flaming monkey. Whoa.

But just as the wave looked as if it was about to miss, it made a huge curve at the last second. The monkey flinched. Number 17: flinching flaming monkey.

"What?!" Cherry called in disbelief. "No way!"

I beamed, wanting to burst out laughing so bad. "WAY." It slammed straight into the Pokemon's face, and then bam!

Pansear was out like a light.

Cherry cursed loudly. "No way..."

I looked over at the exhausted looking beach ball, and felt my face-breaking smile grow even wider. "Munna, Psychic!"

Another wave of energy flew by.

And we had won.

 **Yesss! New Chapter! This was actually kinda hard for me to write, with all the battling and stuff going on, I hope it turned out well, though! And for an explanation of what kinda just happened, it will be explained in the next chapter. Yay for White!**

 **Leave a Review?**

 **Till Next Time,  
DawnRunner**


	7. Cheren - Side Story

**Oh my god. It's been awhile, hasn't it?**

 **First of all, thanks to mysteryfan4ever for following and reviewing! Just know that you are incredibly awesome. :) And to answer your question, I probably won't be doing a story like this for the anime, sorry to disappoint. I was actually surprised myself when I wrote this story in the Pokemon fandom.**

 **So, this chapter doesn't really have too much to do with the current plot, but it does give some insight to how Cheren thinks about White. Heck, it's their first meeting! There's an author's note at the bottom kinda explaining the lateness too, if any of you readers are actually interested, haha.**

 **Enjoy!**

Cheren

Whenever Cheren had recalled a life without White, all he could really remember were books. Lot and lots of books, with all different kinds of information on stuff that had apparently thrilled him to the bone back then. He remembered having loved to read about new topics, and couldn't find enough books to satisfy his curiosity fast enough. As a matter of fact, he had been so preoccupied with his books, he hadn't realized the social gap widening between him and his fellow peers. Not that he cared.

"Cheren!" His sister had come up to him one day. "Aren't you going to play with the other kids?" She gestured to the wide open window from which Cheren could hear faint cries of laughter and children.

He looked up, annoyed, from his most recent find: Pokemon Type Circulation for Dummies. "No. They're all annoying and don't listen to anything I say. I don't wanna hang out with them."

His sister frowned disapprovingly. "You're not going to make any friends like that, Cheren! You're only five, go out and have some fun!" She sounded desperate, but Cheren couldn't understand why. It didn't matter to him if he didn't have many (any) friends. He didn't particularly want them anyway. It felt like a waste of time, when he could be reading so many interesting books instead.

He closed his book and headed towards his room, where he knew his sister wouldn't bother him. "No. I don't wanna hang out with them." He slammed the door shut.

xxxXXXxxx

But then one day, things changed.

"Cheren, I don't care what you say on this, you are going with me to meet out new neighbors!" His sister crossed her arms across her chest. "That. Is. Final. We are going."

Cheren felt his shoulders sagging. He didn't want to do this... "Fine." He muttered reluctantly. "Let's go." And he let his sister cheerfully drag him off to the recently built house in the center of town. Why him?

xxxXXXxxx

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you, my name is Julia!" His sister smiled brightly towards the woman in front of her. The lady smiled down at him, and he nervously shifted his glasses before looking away. He wanted to go home, and read some new books that he had gotten recently. "This is Cheren, my little brother. He's five."

"Oh, is that so?" The lady clapped her hands together. "I happen to have a daughter around the same age as him!" She turned back into the house. "White! Come down, we have visitors!"

Cheren listened in fascination as he heard a thump, followed by a crash, and then a muffled "Oof!" before a little girl ran up next to her mother in the doorway, out of breath. She had long wavy brown hair that fell slightly past her shoulders, and equally brown eyes that stared at him curiously.

And then she threw him a grin so wide he felt as if he had been blinded. "Hello!" She shouted, although they were barely five feet away. "I'm White! Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand jovially.

"C-Cheren..." He took her hand cautiously. "Nice to-"

She tugged him inside, running into the house. "Come play with me! I have lots to do!" And this was why Cheren hadn't liked playing with kids his age. They never listened.

"But I don't want to-" they burst into the upstairs room.

"Ta-da!" White held her hands out happily. "Isn't it cool?" Cheren wasn't sure. Were messy paintings and equally messy floors cool? Was having a messy pile of blocks in the corner cool? Was having a desk splattered with dried paint cool? He wouldn't know.

"Sure." He finally said, hoping it would get him out of the house sooner. Being social just wasn't for him.

White smiled at him brightly. "Yay!" She grabbed his arm again. "Come on, let's draw something!" She took him over the the messily painted desk and sat him down. Taking the seat in front of him, she pointed to the paper and crayons. "You can use all of those!"

"...Thanks..." Cheren hated drawing too. Not that he was particularly bad at it, it was just that he didn't understand the point. He didn't learn anything from drawing stuff he already knew, so it was a waste of time. Why did this girl like drawing? He asked her.

"Hm..." The girl nodded to herself for a moment before smiling. "I don't know! It's fun, I guess. Don't you think so?"

"Not particularly." He replied. "So, then, why did you move here?" He still wanted to leave, but it would probably be rude to do so without at least starting conversation.

"Mm...Family circumstances." The girl stated, eyes firmly planted on her drawing. Cheren couldn't really tell what it was; the girl sucked at drawing.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "That must be sad."

She looked up. "Huh? Why?" She sounded genuinely confused.

He frowned. "You said family circumstances. That means something bad happened, right?"

He got an incredibly blank stare at that.

Then, White burst out laughing. "Hahaha! I don't know what 'family circumstances' means!" Her laughter quieted to a giggle and she looked back to her drawing. "Mommy just told me to say that to anyone who asked. Family circumstances." She nodded sagely.

Cheren frowned deeper. "Oh." He turned back to his drawing, a library full of books, and thought about how much he would rather be in his drawing than in this messy room at the moment.

He sulked like that for the rest of his time in the room, White humming slightly across from him. He still couldn't tell what her drawing was.

xxxXXXxxx

"Done!" White held her drawing up high. She looked incredibly proud, although to Cheren it just looked like a black blob.

"What is it?" He asked, although he wasn't particularly interested.

Surprisingly, she pouted. "Aw, Cheren, that's mean! It's you!" She shoved the drawing in his face. "See? There are your glasses!" Ah. He could kind of see it...

"Thanks." He muttered, not sure how to respond. He felt an unpleasant feeling boil at the bottom of his stomach, but he couldn't quite place what it was. Maybe he was sick?

"Take it! I'm giving it to you!" White shoved the paper into his hands, beaming. "It's a sign of our eternal friendship!"

Cheren jerked back. "Friendship?" He most certainly had not been friendly...

She nodded vigorously. "Yep! You seem really nice, so I want to be your friend!"

Suddenly, Cheren knew what the feeling in his stomach was. He was feeling guilty. For the entire hour he had been with White, he did nothing but frown and sulk, while she had made an honest attempt to befriend him and be nice. He had been a jerk, and yet she smiled and beamed at him the whole time without tiring. "I wasn't very nice to you," he finally stated. "I don't deserve this." He made to hand back her drawing, but she laughed.

"Haha! My daddy always said that it's best to know people at their worst! And if you still like them after that, then they're good people!" She pushed the drawing back towards him. "I still like you, and you seem nice! Be my friend!"

Cheren wanted to choke, because there was something very obviously wrong with this girl. He looked at her eager smile, and bright eyes, and really just wanted to refuse. But then he also noticed the slight wrinkle in her brow and the fact that her fists were clenched tightly at her side.

And gave in. "Yeah." He gave a rather weak smile. "I'd like that, White."

xxxXXXxxx

"So? Did you have fun?" His sister asked upon his return.

He frowned. "...No." And then proceeded to walk into his room and pin the drawing up onto his wall before slamming the door shut.

xxxXXXxxx

 **Heya! So, I'd really like to give some good and excusable reason for the long wait, but honestly the only thing I can say is that both school and life have been, well, a bitch. Not to mention I've been having some serious writer's block on this story. But I'm on a long break now, so I figured I could manage to type this little bit up. As for updates... we'll have to see when I can put them up. I'd feel bad to make any promises here I can't keep.**

 **Sorry this bit was short, but I'll probz also do a Bianca version within a couple days... and then get back to the story when I can?**

 **Thanks for reading!  
DawnRunner**


End file.
